With the increasing number of user devices that permit network access from virtually anywhere, the wireless spectrum of a cellular network is becoming a scarce resource that should be utilized efficiently in order to maximize the capacity of the network while meeting the needs of the end-user. A cellular network may include different cell sizes. For example, a macrocell network may include one or more macrocell base stations that may each include a base station antenna installed on a mast or a building above average roof top level. Macrocells generally have a coverage extending to approximately 35 kilometers. Small cell base stations are low-powered radio access nodes that have a range of 10 meters to 1-2 kilometers. Small cell base stations may include picocells, femtocells, and microcells. Microcell base stations are devices whose antenna height is under the average roof top level, are typically used in urban areas and have coverage extending to approximately less than two kilometers. Picocell base stations are devices whose coverage diameter is a few dozen meters and are mainly used indoors. Femtocell base stations are devices designed for use in residential or small business environments and connect to the service provider's network via a broadband internet connection.
The capacity of a cellular network may be directly related to the separation distance between user devices and the serving macrocell base station. As the number of user devices attempting to gain access to a wireless network through the macrocell base stations associated therewith increase, the capacity of the wireless spectrum may decrease. Building additional macrocell base stations to meet the needs of users may be cost prohibitive as it is often costly to build macrocell base stations, along with supporting infrastructure including communication backhaul from the base station to the rest of the network. Additionally, locations of these base stations may be restricted based on feasible site locations and the impact of other buildings in the area. Also, the number of antennas on the user devices is typically limited by the size of the device. Both of these factors make it very difficult and expensive to increase the available capacity of a mobile network.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.